


Kidnapped by Aliens

by gingayellow



Series: Multiversal Constant [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BIG SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3, Gen, M/M, Tags will be edited 1-2 weeks after S3 has premiered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: If things are going poorly for you on Earth, being kidnapped by a handsome alien might be just what you need. [Shiro/Keith, BIG SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3, spoilers/info in header]





	Kidnapped by Aliens

Title: Kidnapped by Aliens  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith (more implied atm)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Canon compliant violence? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3.  
Notes: I am sloooooowly, sometimes playing with this Sven-verse. Please don’t expect a time table, because I gotta be in grad school mode by Monday (;;). See if you can spot the Robotech ref. ;P

\--

Sven grunted as he was forced to his knees by the Garrison guards. It had only been a matter of time. Earth was a junior member in Empress Allura’s alliance, which meant that they provided people selected for the military or labor—and Sven had been shuttling off people who hadn’t wanted to lose their freedom to the few neutral worlds left in the universe. But even with his navigation skills, the Garrison had found him, and now it was only a matter of time until he was dead.

“Tell us the names of the people you helped flee,” Holgersson,” Commander Iverson said coolly. “They deserve a better fate than eking out an existence on some barren planet, only to die from exhaustion after a few years.”

“Better that than losing their humanity,” Sven spat. “Just kill me now.”

“We would never do such a barbaric thing. Since Earth has submitted to Empress Allura, she has taught us the sanctity of life.” Iverson smiled toothily. “Especially to such a brilliant navigator, with knowledge of the resistance.”

… They were going to stick that implant in his brain that sapped his will, just like Fokker. Panic rising, Sven struggled, but the guards (which included Fokker) held him down tight. This was it. He’d lose everything that made him him, he’d never see his family again, he’d never be free, he’d never even fall in love—

There was an explosion.

“Guards, stop whoever that is—” A figure in a space suit, wielding a blaster took out Iverson, and then the guards.

Sven managed to break free from the unconscious bodies (he was blowing up the Garrison, but didn’t want to permanently harm the people there?) and stood up shakily. “What is going on?”

“You’re being kidnapped by aliens,” the figure’s dark suit contrasted with the violent orange and red of the fire. “Unless you want to stay here.”

Sven followed the figure out of the Garrison, and to the space craft.

\--

“All right,” Sven said as they left Earth’s orbit, and entered a small worm hole. “I think now is a good time for you to tell me who you are.” This person was preferable to what Iverson had planned for him, but he still didn’t know what the plan was.

“Akira Kogane,” the ‘kidnapper’ said without missing a beat, focused on docking at a strange looking station. When they were finally docked, the stranger’s face mask shimmered into nothing, revealing a young man with dark hair and… pointed ears, and blue markings on his cheeks.

“You’re Altean,” Sven breathed.

Akira flinched, the first hint of vulnerability he’d shown since he’d rescued Sven. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No, but it’s a little startling,” Sven admitted. “Empress Allura’s governors are always giving these speeches about how the Alteans are one heart, one mind—”

“And one will,” Akira finished for him. “Rest assured, not all of us agree with how she’s ‘protecting’ life. And after seeing you in action, I’m guessing you feel the same way, so I’m recruiting you for the Guns of Gamora.”

“Recruiting?” This sounded a little too close to Iverson for his liking.

“You’re free to refuse, of course, but it’s a big universe out there.” Akira led him out of the hanger bay. There were a few other people, some Human, some Olkari, and yes, Alteans, but no one seemed at odds. If anything, they seemed focused on whatever they were reading or discussing, but they would either salute or wave to Akira as they walked by.

“Is this that resistance movement Iverson wouldn’t shut up about?” The fabled group of Alteans who’d resisted Allura’s rise to power, and been crushed—but from the ashes of their defeat, worked with other worlds to stop her.

“It is, and we want you to join us.”

Funny. He was still framing it as a choice. But, anything was better than what Iverson had planned on him for Earth, so… “Fine. When do we begin?”

Akira stopped and faced him. Sven had never seen an Altean with eyes that dark. “Now.”

\--

Sven was a black belt, but he still had to learn Altean fighting styles—which meant grueling sessions with Akira. He was an expert navigator, but the universe was bigger than just the Milky Way—which meant even more grueling sessions with Slav, an alien genius who was oddly focused on the idea of alternate realities, but he was learning more about star travel after an hour with Slav than he had in his entire life. 

He was adjusting to everything, except Akira himself.

Akira, who’d thrown him across the training room a third time. “I thought you said you were an expert at combat, Holgersson,” Akira growled before downing a bottle of water.

“I am,” Sven replied sourly. “You’re just really brutal.” He sat, and did his best to wipe the sweat off his face. ‘Lucky’ for him, Akira throw a towel and a water bottle in his general direction.

“You have to be if you’re fighting Allura’s army,” Akira warned him. “They use every dirty trick in the book, masked as strategy and diplomacy.” He crouched down next to Sven, faces just inches apart, and for a moment he thought… he wasn’t sure what he was thinking. “Attacking head on is the only real option. They’re so used to orders and peace; it disorients them.”

“I see.” Sven took a sip of his water, then he realized why Akira was bugging him. “Heh.”

Akira bristled. “What do you mean, ‘heh’? Are you making fun of me?”

“No, I just.” This would take some explaining, so Sven made himself comfortable. “On Earth, my father would collect these old storage devices, with movies on them. He called them DVDs.” It was antiquated, but one of the few remaining pieces of media not moderated by the Altean-led Earth government. “A lot of them were action films, and you remind me of the heroes in them.” Bold, blunt, aggressive. Powerful. 

And, okay, handsome.

But now Akira was looking away, and Sven realized he’d hit a nerve. “Hey, I didn’t mean to say anything. I guess the half-Human thing is a sore spot for you.”

Akira’s eyes were huge. “How did you…?”

“Akira Kogane is a Human name. It wasn’t that hard. But I’m sorry, I overstepped—”

“It’s fine.” Akira’s shadowed expression said otherwise. “My father was an Earthling.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve never met him. All I know is that he’s somewhere on Earth.”

“Do you think he’s still…”

“Yes. I do.”

Sven’s first impulse was to ask if Akira needed help looking for him…but it was clear that Akira was the type to put duty over his own desires every time. So instead, he decided to be a little bold himself, and put his hand over Akira’s.

To his surprise, Akira didn’t pull away.

\--

Final Notes: Okay, this wound up being longer than I thought it’d be. @_@ Also, since Sven isn’t 100% Shiro, Akira isn’t 100% Keith: he’s half-Altean here, was raised by his Altean mother, and the big one, he’s driven by duty, completely. He would like to find his family, yes, but it’s a desire he’s successfully repressed, unlike Keith (This will be A Thing when/if I play more in this verse.)


End file.
